This proposal requests a renewal of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) Clinical Research Curriculum (CRC) Program. The objectives of our CRC are to: 1) develop and provide the specialized courses and infrastructure that are needed for the multidisciplinary training of clinical investigators; and 2) work closely and collaboratively with our trainees and their scientific mentors in order to assure that these young people successfully transition to research independence. The research interests of the trainees in our CRC Program span the full range of clinical investigation from mechanisms of disease, to the development of new technologies and the design and testing of new therapeutic interventions, to studies of health behavior and health services research. Additionally, it is the dedication of the directors and faculty of our CRC Program combined with the remarkable talent and resources available here at UNC that have together been responsible for its remarkable success. This application proposes significant modifications to the specialized courses and professional development activities of our CRC that we have developed over the past five years. We are confident that these changes will even better prepare our CRC trainees to: a) design rigorous, hypothesis-driven clinical research projects; b) work within multidisciplinary teams that are designed to foster the exchange of ideas and collaboration; and c) develop the skills -needed to become successful in an academic environment. The directors, faculty, and science mentors of this CRC are seasoned, well-funded investigators drawn from a wide variety of institutional research programs, all of which have outstanding facilities and resources. Oversight of the CRC is provided by both Internal and External Advisory Committees. The success of Our CRC to date can be attributed to an outstanding pool of candidates combined with a selection process that identifies those young people who are most likely to achieve both academic success and research independence. CRC scholars have been drawn from UNC's multi-school K12s, individual Ks, established fellowships, and the UNC Minority Scholars Program. We have also attracted a number of superb mid-career candidates. To date, we have enrolled four cohorts who together comprise a total of 58 trainees, all but one of whom remain in academe. Almost all of the trainees who have completed our CRC Program now hold NIH or foundation funding, and many have begun the transition to the NIH's R and P mechanisms. The institutional impact of the CRC has been enormous, as UNC investigators now hold 16 KOls, 18 KOSs, and 24 K23s. Over the next five years, we will continue to deliver the high quality training that has been responsible for our success to date. We believe that the track record of our CRC, the effectiveness of the curriculum, and the profound impact that the CRC has had on our institution all favor its renewal.